


water pouring down the ceiling

by chryos



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender!Mark, Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Swearing, One Shot, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Smut, TattooArtist!JB, basically they are dumb and in love, lapslock, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryos/pseuds/chryos
Summary: we’re not even dating, mark thinks bitterly, watching the words dawn in jaebum. we’re just two lonely people sharing company.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	water pouring down the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and i miss these boys so much !! also unbeta'ed so i'd appreciate it if you point out any mistakes!
> 
> title from supalonely by benee

_i know i fucked up, i’m just a loser_

_shouldn’t be with ya, guess i’m a quitter_

mark finishes up another late night at the club. he’s the one to close tonight, after his manager decided to take an early leave. so he puts the chairs up, mops the floors twice, cleans the bar, closes the lights, and locks up for the night.

he opens the door outside for the first time since 10pm and breathes in the cold, dry air. shivers as it sweeps upon his neck and sends chills under his coat. 3am and the city is divinely soaked in drunken neon colors and silent flickering trains. but he doesn’t move. mark grounds his heels on the sidewalk and shoves his hands in his pockets. waits in the freezing streets. waits until he sees…

“you’re going to freeze to death like that,” a familiar voice comes up behind him. it’s raspy and low and sends a different sort of chill. mark tries not to grin when he turns around.

and there he stands, in his leather-jacket, slit-eyebrowed glory. jaebum shifts his weight to the other leg, tongue running over his snake-bites. there’s a steely glint in his eyes and mark fights the urge to wipe that look off his face.

“you shouldn’t be talking,” he says instead. which, is also a point. ripped jeans and unzipped jacket, yet stone-faced as ever, possibly the most jaebum thing yet. he can’t even find a lax muscle in that man.

he shrugs a cigarette box out of his jacket, placing one between his teeth.

“want one?” he says, lighting it coolly. mark shakes his head, and trails after jaebum when he starts heading down the street. another gust of wind that ruffles his hair, mark sighs in content as he walks closer to the other man’s side.

“how was your day?” mark asks, because he’s good at that kind of thing. small talk. it’s the unofficial bartender requirement.

jaebum hums, letting out a large cloud of smoke. decides to humor him. “some chick came in before i closed the shop. wanted a tramp stamp of mao zedong.”

“did you do it?”

from the distance, the faint smell of barbecue wafts past them. mark’s mouth waters. the last meal he had was some convenience store ramen. that was 12 hours ago, probably.

jaebum looks at him, and for the first time tonight, mark sees the white of his teeth. “what would you feel if i did?”

it's a joke, but he knows what the other’s implying. mark pretends there’s not something wrong when his chest when he thinks up the image of jaebum with some half-naked girl, even if it’s just a tattoo job. jaebum’s a subtle sort-of instigator like that, sometimes. either he’s comfortable enough with mark to tease like that or. he’s an asshole. mark really hopes he’s not an asshole.

“are you hungry?” mark ignores him. he tries to pretend that jaebum doesn’t notice but— jaebum maybe probably most definitely does.

“i could go for a drink,” jaebum brushes it off. he drops his cigarette and stubs it with the heel of his boot.

they stop in front of the barbeque restaurant. there’s a couple of customers when they step in, but mostly empty. the ahjumma up front sits them at a table and hands them the menu. mark asks for the cheapest set of meat. he needs to save up for rent this month. before she leaves, jaebum calls for a bottle of soju and two glasses.

the waitress comes back quick with the alcohol, and blushes a little when jaebum brushes her hand with a sultry-sounding ‘thanks’. mark hates him. jaebum pops open the bottle and pours both shots, sliding one in front of mark.

“i don’t,” mark’s face twists a little when he takes it, “you know i don’t like to go home drunk.”

jaebum smiles, not as sharp as it characteristically is. “that’s when you’re going home alone, though?”

“cheers.” he clinks his glass with mark’s before downing it.

mark’s afraid to dwell on jaebum’s words. fuck it. he lifts the glass to his mouth, familiar burn flowing down his throat.

“good, right?” jaebum says when mark loosens up. he seems more at ease, so much more different than the jaebum mark had known when they first met. these nights, he’s approachable, less rough around the edges. almost soft enough to touch.

“you know, i always thought it was strange that you don’t like alcohol that much. it’s literally your job.”

“you’d be surprised at how many bartenders there are that don’t drink.” mark circles his fingers around the shot glass, looking down at the table.

the waitress comes back with a set of raw beef, and before mark can reach for the tongs, jaebum gets to it first.

“let me do it,” he mumbles, placing the first few cuts onto the grill. the sound of sizzling beef has mark’s stomach growling involuntarily.

“you really don’t have to,” he says, almost apologetically, but gives in anyway.

he can’t help but stare a little longer than intended. what jaebum said earlier, about going home alone… what was he trying to suggest? they had never— never even took each other home, or anything like that. that was too… intimate. and jaebum wasn’t the intimate type. not with mark, at least. mark didn’t even know what jaebum wanted with him. and that’s the most goddamn frustrating thing about jaebum, mark aggressively thinks as he takes the now-cooked beef and brings it to his plate. some days he’s hot and others he’s cold. he’s so easy to read but at the same time, mark’s always a step behind, and never knows how to respond the way jaebum wants. never quite on the same page, a dragged-out game of cat and mouse.

“what’s wrong?” jaebum looks at him pointedly, “i thought you were hungry.”

“i am,” mark mutters, regaining composure and shoves the meat into his mouth. it tastes like heaven and it shows, because jaebum lets out this chuckle, the kind when he thinks something is cutely amusing. mark doesn’t say anything after that. he eats quietly for the rest of it, lets jaebum cook and sneak a bite or two, has the weird emotions settle at the bottom of his stomach. lets himself act like there’s nothing going on, because there really isn’t.

but of course, jaebum has to fight over the check with him. mark feels like it's all one big joke, the lengths that he argues, considering that he’s barely scraping enough living expenses every week. jaebum’s a stubborn asshole anyway, and in the end, mark watches him pay for his meal with wrinkled bills and a crescent-eyed smile to the old lady at the front.

mark wishes he was drunk enough to not care.

when they step out, the sky hovers over them like a navy cloak and mark knows that this is where they’ll part, like they have all other nights.

except, he doesn’t feel like heading to the bus stop quite yet. he leans against the pole of the streetlight and thinks he’ll wait for jaebum to take his leave first.

but jaebum doesn’t either. instead, he takes out another cigarette, and this time, mark takes the offer. if it’s more of an excuse to stay an extra minute with him, jaebum doesn’t have to know. when his hands are too numb to work the lighter properly, jaebum does it for him.

“you should go,” mark says when he’s halfway through his smoke. it smarts his eyes and he has to blink through the puffs to get a glimpse of jaebum, who doesn’t move an inch. "it's late."

“it’s already late.”

stubborn asshole. “you know what i mean.”

across the street, the sound of glass breaking on the pavement. a couple of drunkards incoherently joshing. the stray dog barking from the alleyway. the streetlight above the flickers and buzzes.

“and what about you?” jaebum looks at him, really does. mark turns his head to the side.

“what about me?”

“i thought you didn’t like going home alone drunk.”

 _stop doing that._ mark takes a long drag and even longer exhale. _stop messing with me._

“i only had a few shots,” he dismisses. watches the other carefully. what other excuses does the man have up his sleeve?

except this time, jaebum takes a step closer. close enough that he catches the scent of his cologne, close enough that his warmth radiates. the same glint in his eyes, except, it’s not veiled in mystery but struck with a determination. a want. a need. he’s so, so close, and mark feels himself being pulled in. his breath nearly catches when jaebum leans towards him, mouth barely brushing the tip of his ear.

“let me,” he says, and that’s all mark needs to hear. he lets go on the grip of his heart; falling, falling, falling.

firstly: jaebum’s place is both exactly what mark expected and what he didn’t. it’s small, but not enough for a single person. neater than he thought it would be. the occasional pile of magazines strewn over the coffee table, and a few dirty dishes in the sink, but there’s an order to it. some walls feel a bit too bare, but mark’s not one to judge about interior design.

he’s more preoccupied with the fact that he’s actually in jaebum’s bedroom, which is a lot cozier than the rest of the apartment. there are all sorts of books and stacks of cds, figurines lined up on shelves. a modest desk in the corner. a single lamp, ambiently lit.

the second thing: jaebum’s lips are a lot softer than mark imagined, and they slide over his neck delicately, so that mark barely feels it. as if mark is glass, as if he’s afraid to bruise him. it would be endearing, mark thinks, if he wasn’t so needy right now.

mark brings him there, guides the other’s hands where jaebum’s too hesitant. his hands are large, warm, calloused. mark pushes them under his shirt, and feels jaebum tense his grip around his waist.

suddenly, all he can feel is jaebum jaebum _jaebum_ pressed again him, and fuck. it’s way too hot now.

“you good?” jaebum asks, slowing down. mark brings his hands up to jaebum’s neck.

“yeah,” he breathes out, and goes in for another kiss. this time, it’s more rough, more heated. they fall onto his bed, legs entangled, fingers roaming at the hems of jeans. he can feel jaebum getting hard beneath him. pleased with the new attention, mark grinds and lets out a whimper. it’s enough to get him thrown off of jaebum’s lap and pushed down into the mattress.

“tease,” he practically growls, hovering over him. his eyes harden at mark’s shirt, as if blasphemed at the sight of it. “you gonna take this off or what?”

mark quietly laughs, thumbing at the ends of jaebum’s shirt. “an eye for an eye, babe.”

jaebum’s body is really nice. like, fucking hot. toned abs, broad shoulders, ripped muscles all under those baggy clothes. it makes mark a little insecure now at his own shirtless self— all the years of gymnastics and martial arts have made him lean and he wasn’t unfit by any means, but jaebum was _godly_.

yeah, he was fully hard. they kiss again lewdly, and this time, jaebum’s more sure of himself. tugging down mark’s pants, he shoves his hand around the other’s erection. he swears when mark spits in his hand and strips both of them of their boxers, jeans already kicked off not long ago. mark moans softly in jaebum’s ear encouragely as he’s held, stroked slowly, teasingly. the pace quickens, and he finds himself rubbing against jaebum’s own hardening length, the friction sending tremors of pleasure through the both of them.

mark’s nearly at his climax. “jaebum, i-”

but jaebum stops, and mark lets out a whine.

“don’t get me wrong,” jaebum’s eyes are intense enough to burn through him. “but i’m not gonna let you cum without me in you first.”

oh, fuck. that definitely went straight down to his dick. jaebum begins rummaging through his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom, and not long after sits himself between mark’s legs, laid down impatiently.

“patience is virtue,” jaebum chuckles, and slid his slick fingers into him. before he can snip at the cheesy comment, mark gasps at the cold wet feeling. jaebum lets him adjust before adding another finger. fuck, it’s almost too much to handle but at the same time, mark is on the verge for more.

“please,” he says when jaebum has three fingers in him, his thighs covered in sweat. “jaebum-ah…”

“use your words, babe,” jaebum teases, but mark can sense the desire to overcome the other. the rise of his chest and the scent of arousal drives him crazy.

“fuck me, please, jaebum.”

that’s all it takes for jaebum to fuck him senseless. he bends mark over, and inch by inch gradually lets himself in.

“you’re so tight for me,” he hisses at mark’s cries of _jaebum jaebum jaebum_. “you don’t know how long i’ve wanted you like this, taking me so fucking well.”

there’s no room for foreplay anymore. the sound of their hips slamming, the bed squeaking, and their groans ringing throughout the room. mark barely keeps composure, and for once, lets himself go. all he feels is jaebum; his warmth and firm grip and god-blessed dick. each thrust and he’s falling apart, the rhythm of their bodies consuming his mind until all he wants is the release.

“i’m gonna-” mark barely falters out, in disarray at the waves of ecstasy trapped in his body.

“me too,” jaebum groans. “cum for me, baby.”

they come at the same time. mark sees white, and shivers at the feeling of jaebum pumping the last of his seed into him. he collapses onto him, and for a moment, all the noise is gone except for their heavy breaths, foreheads touching.

the aftermath leaves mark with an emptier feeling. it’s cold when jaebum slides out of him, taking off the condom and throwing it into a bin. the bed feels empty without him, and mark stares at the ceiling for a brief moment before sitting up. it’s always been gross after sex for mark. sweat on soaked sheets and a dazed mind and the room too dark than it had before.

what the fuck was he doing here? why did it feel like he messed up? mark wanted to have sex with jaebum, yes, but the sinking feeling in his chest told him he made a mistake. truth is he wanted more than that, and honestly, it seems like jaebum was looking for something else. maybe he read the signals wrong. this… he couldn’t do this. he should leave.

but before he can, jaebum comes back with a wet rag. “let me clean you up,” he sounds so soft, and it’s so unfair. mark wants that, too, to be taken care of, but instead takes the towel and does it himself.

the air between them drops temperature.

he refuses to look at jaebum. he feels like he could cry. _get a load of this fucking idiot_ , god must be pointing at him. jaebum freezes when mark starts to put on his clothes, searching for his phone and wallet.

“where are you doing?”

“what does it look like i’m doing?” mark bites, more pissed than he had thought. really, he didn’t have to call him out like that.

“i-” he turns to look at jaebum, who looks genuinely hurt for a moment, before hardening. “what the fuck? why are you angry at me?”

“stop messing with me,” mark shakes his head, throat burning in frustration. his fists clench and unclench. “you’ve been doing this the entire night, messing with me. my feelings.”

 _we’re not even dating_ , he thinks bitterly, watching the words dawn in jaebum. _we’re just two lonely people sharing company._

jaebum gives a chilling laugh. “me? messing with you? you’re the one who’s fucking leaving me!”

“isn’t that what you wanted?” mark grits his teeth. “a quick fuck? and you got it.”

“what?” the other man grabs mark’s arm before he can walk away. there wasn’t anger anymore, but his gaze was filled with confusion. hurt at the misunderstanding. “who said i just wanted to hook-up with you?”

mark doesn’t pull away. there’s something burning in his eyes but he blinks it away. he takes a hard stare at jaebum, but can’t find anything about him that indicates a lie, or a sick joke. jaebum… he…

“i knew we shouldn’t have—not like i didn’t want us to but,” jaebum sighs, licking his lips. “no, shit, that’s not what i meant. you know what i mean. i should’ve… i should’ve told you first. i just thought… that you already knew i liked you.”

mark blinked. what?

“i’m sorry. i fucked up. i read things wrong. i thought you felt the same way as i did and all the times we’ve been together, it really felt like we were getting comfortable. but i was impulsive, and… we ended up like this.” he runs a hand through his hair, letting out another huff. mark doesn’t know what to say.

“i’m sorry,” he says again, and mark wants to tell him to stop apologizing. “i get it if you don’t want me after this… i don’t deserve you.”

“shut up,” mark rolls his eyes, but he’s sniffling. he lets jaebum snake his arms around his waist and pull him in, and they hold each other for a strangely long moment.

mark takes the side of jaebum’s face with his hand gently, and tenderly kisses his mouth once, twice. savors the honey warmth it brings. _i’ve been waiting for this_ , it said.

“you’re an idiot, im jaebum.” his voice is slightly muffled. “more than anything, i’ve always wanted you. who else would i stay up ‘til 4am for? i’m risking my immune system, you know.”

a wash of relief, and soft exhale. outside, the sun begins to rise slowly. the first peak of sunlight that filters into the room, a dark orange glow. the first time they’ve seen the morning come together. the first day, the beginning.

“then stay,” jaebum says, and this time, mark follows without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very rushed so . take it as it is
> 
> also my first time writing smut,, ngl it was kinda hard... i take constructive criticism lmaoo


End file.
